Everlasting
by xNightShadowx
Summary: One choice, who will she chose? One life, will she be willing to sacrifice it? One heart, is it enough to hold on and not shatter?
1. Prolouge

"Do I really look like I'm going to fall for that?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders, but didn't yet trouble himself to remove the pixie whose fangs were digging into his calf.

"If you actually want to live? Yes, yes I do; and soon, if you don't mind. This is beginning to annoy me," the stranger said casually.

"And how do I know I can really trust you?" I asked, but it seemed like more of a rhetorical question- did I even have a choice at this point? What could I do to save them when I wasn't even sure of how to save myself?

Oh, and why is it that EVERY guy I meet has to be so f- um... Never mind.

"If I were going to kill you don't you think I might have that first day? Or maybe that night?"

You know, now that I think of it- no he isn't that good looking ( good God that's a huge lie), nope he's just ANOTHER stalker... Joy( note sarcasm... Why does that rhyme with orgasm?)

Weary and fearfulI for all the lives that were depending on my next move, I carefully navigated my way around the fallen bodies and through the portal that may or may not hold the key to my freedom.

Or my death.

Whichever comes first.


	2. Chapter one

Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I haven't been posting so here's a new story my friend and me came up, Enjoy!

* * *

It's not the type of thing any caring girlfriend ever wants to admit to; but our relationship had become passive. Don't ask me how, or when, because for the past six months that's been my question.

And I'm getting pretty damn sick of it.

Kissing him, like I am now, it's like being swallowed by a black hole,with a very long very pierced tongue with muscly arms that just won't give. The relationship in general had lost it's appeal to me. I wanted to love Sai... But he'd become a giant dick driven asshole- and I don't own a strap-on.

"Sai, seriously, stop", i tried to say, but his tongue was jammed into my mouth.

To shushed and pressed himself closer, ignoring me, while pushing his hand under my shirt. I shivered at t contact as my heart raced.

This is not good, gotta do something before this get out of hand.

Feeling him slip his tounge is my mouth, I steeped my teeth into it. He yelpand got up glaring at me.

"What the hell is your problem?"I rolled my eyes fixing my clothes. Was he this stupid?Didnt he see I didnt want to go to the next level?

"Sai, I'm not ready"

Damn right I'm not ready. Me and his relationship been hitting rock bottomevery since last 's been a little bit touchy and it's really starting to piss me off.

"When will you ever be ready?" He asked slipping on his jacket. I paused and looked at him getting up.

"Are you serious? is this what you came here for? to get in my pants?"

"Look Sakura, we talk tomorrow. I'm taking you out to breakfest"

That was the last thing he said before slaming my door. I stared at it for a 's safe to consider, all men are assholes, well, Ink that is. I sighed and poped back on the couch.'

'Can't wait for tomorrow', I mused.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Was it too much to ask for a guy to pick me up at the front door and open the car door for me? Who was I kidding, Sai never been into things like that and I guess thats what drew me in but sometimes I just wanted to be treated, normal.I sighed and went to take a shower. My parents weren't here, they haven't been since last month and it's starting to worry me. They went on a 'bussincess' trip, well thats what they told me. Haven't called or send a letter.

"Mom, Dad" I whispered as I stared at meself in the miorror. I looked nothing like them, but of course I knew that. I'm not their real daughter. Mom once told me I was different. I sighed again, I seem to be doing that a lot, and went to call Ino after getting out the shower. Had to tell her of my plans for today.

I made my way to "Good Way Sam", a popular cafe a few blocks from my house. When I arrived it was packed, as expected, and made my way to one of the empytied booths in the back. I sat closer to the window and poped my head on my hand.

'Where the heck is Sai? He didn't bother to pick me up and now he's late? It's not like h gave me a time so stop complaining'I blew out a breath and countined to look out the window.

I was still waiting for Sai to show up when I spotted a movement, no a figure, and that person was staring right at me. He looked like a boy around my age, he had a dark allure surrounding him, as he leaned on a tree, arms crossed,smirking. He had dark raven hair a leather jacket, black jeans and boots. The way he was staring at me, made me feel uncomfortable, but even so, I'm not sure why, but I felt myself drawn to his whole presance. Which is not a normal reaction to a stranger."

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, suprise at the new voice. It was Sai. He looked at me raisng a eyebrow.

"N-nothing, just looking out the window." I said watching him as he sat down. He looked at me.

"So," I said to changing the subject, "What'd you want to talk about?"

Sai, ever he good actor, put on a show of dropping his menu and giving his goodside while looking around the cafe and brusheding his black jet hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah," he gave a nerous little laugh, " I was sort of hoping you'd hold off for a while- give me some time to-"

"Think?" He nodded his head, a slow steady motion.

"Okay, then let's make this easy; do you want to stay together?"

I watched his jaw flex, the little muscle tick tocking back and forth in a dance that expressed the irritation his eyes didn't.

"I'm not sure , this, us-it isnt what I thought it would be."

The silence between us couldnt have been more uncomfortable, especially when a flirty waitress dropped to pick up a note and stuffed her phone her number in his pocket."

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. "So, d'you wanna fuck him?"

"Uhm-I,no! I mean- I mean yes!"

"So you want…to fuck him, and youell him that while I'm sitting here?"

"But you, I didn't -what?" she stuttered.

"Maybe you should just go, my girlfriend really isnt in the mood," Sai said smugly.

"Girlfriend? she's not even that pretty, you do realize that, right?"

"And you do realize, you've got exactly five seconds to race your pert little ass back to the slut farm that you you came from before I decide to drag you by your two dollar extensions and do it for you"

She left quickly and me and Sai was lefted in silence.

"Did you really love me?" I asked. It doesn't take a genious to realize that the answer was no- but i still wanted to hear him say the first time in months I wanted someone to tell the truth.

"Sakura I don't know. We've been together for a while now, but, it's just that-"

"Don't worry about it," I said with a plastered on smile."I can't see I ever really expected you to."

He remained still when I pressed my lips to his, only leaning in to it slightly- but enought to break my heart.

* * *

So in this story I made Sai character a little different and made Sakura a bad ass so..yeah.. Please review and comment this is Shadow over and out :)


	3. Coming Soon

I want to give you guys a piece of every chapter up when I'm done with a chapter, if that makes since. So this is a piece that will be in chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

It never really bugged me that I was one of the only girls that hadn't thrown herself at the new man candy, and it still didn't -but the bastard wouldn't stop staring. It was like having drills holes in the back of my head.'

'You might as well take a picture, it last longer' I thought smugly.

He suddnely grined at me, showing his pearly whites and started moving towards me with such grace, his foot steps unheard. He stooped infront of me, hands in his pockets, a slight smirk on his face.

"I don't believe we met, The name is Sasuke"


End file.
